


Well That Shut Him Up

by ass_sassin



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Angry Kissing, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ass_sassin/pseuds/ass_sassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from eggsyazalea:<br/>Kisses in the van to shut up One-Two.</p><p>One-Two talks too much so Handsome Bob decides to help him keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well That Shut Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paolin_Huang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paolin_Huang/gifts).



“Get in the van Bob” ordered One-Two. 

“Fuck give me a sec.” Handsome Bob groaned while shoving a tissue up his bloody nose. 

Bob got a pretty good beating by a security guard while they escaped. His hand was most likely broken and his face was smashed up pretty good. If it wasn’t for Mumbles blindly charging the guy and hitting him with a lucky one hit KO they’d probably be in the back of a paddy wagon right now.   
Their heist had gone sour. One of Cookie’s ”friends” had contacted The Wild Bunch about some easy money. He worked at one of the banks in town. Nothing too flash but it still kept a cool mil or 2 in a big, old fashioned vault. This guy was getting fucked over at work and wanted to repay the favour. They promised to split the earnings 50-50. It seemed perfect. The old tech would have made it a breeze and the guy said he could easily turn off the cameras. Mumbles said it sounded too good to be true but their greed got the better of them. It went fucking sour fast. Turns out the guy was only using their “robbery” as a cover to keep the attention off himself as he cleared out the vault with his fucking mistress and fucked off to the airport and to God knows where from there.

“Bob, I said get in the  _fucking_  van!” One-Two shouted.

Bob stood up glaring at the taller man, “And I said give me a  _fucking_  second!” 

One-Two ripped open the back doors of the getaway van, grabbed Bob by the the back of the shirt and threw him in. Bob scowled as he tried to brace himself for the fall. Mumbles was leaning back from the front seat, scolding a furious One-Two. Bob’s hand was pretty fucked up so Mumbles quickly became a replacement driver.  
One-Two climbed in after Bob, slammed the door and pat Mumbles on the shoulder. Mumbles stepped down on the accelerator and they were off. The second the car started going, so did One-Two.

“How could that fucker have set us up? We took every precaution. Fuck we even got Tank to check him out!” He threw his hands up in the air yelling as the van took a fast turn around a corner.

“Oi, take it easy Mumbles.” Bob winced from the back seat. One-Two’s eyes darted towards him, remembering he was there.

“And you!” He hovered above Bob pointing his finger accusingly, “I fucking told you to stay in the van, this was gonna be an in-out job!”

“Yeah we that didn’t go as well as we thought did it?” Bob hissed.

One-Two shook his head “Well if you did as you were told Bob you wouldn’t look like a bag of crap right now yeah?” He gestured at Bob “Look at you, do you think this is a game? That you can just do whatever the fuck you want?”

One-Two kept ranting but Bob was zoning out. Whether it was a concussion kicking in or he just couldn’t be fucked listening to this loud bastard going on and on, he wasn’t sure. His eyes focused on One-Two’s mouth. Every time One-Two got angry his voice boomed like thunder and his accent got thick and fast. It was indecipherable most times. Sounded like a little made up language.

Bob crouched over and put his head in his hands, all this noise was killing him.“Look can we talk about this later, I need a minute just to calm down before my head splits open alright?”

“No it’s not alright!” One-Two screeched. “We are gonna talk about this now!” He stomped his foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

“C’mon….”

“Listen here Bob you fuck-“

Bob had enough. He grabbed One-Two by the front of his shirt and pulled him down, pressing his lips hard against him. That shut him up. One-Two’s eyes widened in surprise as soon as he realised what was happening. Bob smirked against his mouth. He ran his working hand through the back of One-Two’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Shut the fuck up One-Two”

To his surprise, One-Two deepened the kiss, his mouth opened and he pressed hard against Bob. He was fucking pissed. Bob liked it when he was pissed. Made him passionate. He kissed him hard and fast. One-Two’s stubble was scratching against Bob but fuck it, he didn’t care, he just couldn’t believe that this was happening. One-Two shoved Bob down against the van doors and straddled him. Bob grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him close, pressing his back against the doors. One-Two slipped his tongue in Bob’s mouth, hot and wet. They were both breathing hard and fast. One-Two slowly began grinding his crotch against Bob’s thighs. Fuck. He was playing dirty as he bit down on Bob’s lip and rolled his body against his. Bob was hard as a god damn rock. 

“Oi we’re here…Woah, oh my God” Mumbles gasped from the front seat, his mouth open in a  comical ‘O’, “I’ll just leave you two alone then.”

Realisation swooped across One-Two’s face. Uh-oh, busted.

“Bob what the fuck?” He yelled, grabbing Bob by the shoulders and pushing him against the van doors with a hard thud, “Why did you fucking do that?”

Bob raised his hands defensively, he was still breathing hard and his lips were red and swollen. 

Mumbles coughed “One-Two you can’t put the blame on him, you looked pretty comfortable sitting on his lap…” 

One-Two pointed a finger at Mumbles ready to yell but no words came out. He glanced back at Bob and it was a second before he spoke again. 

“Neither of you, not a fucking word”

Mumbles snorted and waved One-Two off as he jumped out of the car. Bob was grinning like an idiot. One-Two was still breathing heavily, he was dishevelled but furious 

“Why the fuck did you do that?”

“I had to shut you up.” Bob smirked.

“Yeah well…. Whatever Bob” One-Two threw his hands up defeated and opened the van door.

“I guess I’ll just have to be bad more often if that’s my punishment.” Handsome Bob teased as One-Two hopped out onto the road. 

One-Two looked up and that trademark cheeky glint shined in his eye. “Yeah Bob, I think you will. Who knows what you’ll get next time.” 

Bob stared at him like a stunned mullet as One-Two slammed the van doors in his face, leaving him alone with his thoughts and one hell of a stiffy.


End file.
